


First Meeting [Fanart]

by HeartOfAmethyst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst
Summary: My piece specifically shows the scene where the young Regina meets a thieving Emma Swan at the ball.  Emma is distracted temporarily from her own theft to capture Regina's heart, before being caught with the rest of her bandit troupe.I wanted this to be something of a cover for the story, but also capture a moment that I thought was really cute in the story.Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out morehere.





	First Meeting [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSottri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/gifts).



 

Materials:  
Copics and copic multiliners on bristol vellum.  
White acrylic for highlights  
Photoshop for scanning and edits

Reference photo credit: [Senshistock](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/) and [Sinned-Angel-Stock](https://sinned-angel-stock.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> My piece specifically shows the scene where the young Regina meets a thieving Emma Swan at the ball. Emma is distracted temporarily from her own theft to capture Regina's heart, before being caught with the rest of her bandit troupe.
> 
> I wanted this to be something of a cover for the story, but also capture a moment that I thought was really cute in the story.
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/164792441694/announcing-the-sqsn-comments-contest-a-reward-for).


End file.
